Youtuber High School
by XironeEmerald
Summary: Let's follow the adventures of our main character Taylor from Emerald Sword Games as he goes about his first day in the Youtuber High School, filled with famous youtubers! Starring other youtubers such as Gizzy Gazza, Fear Raiser, The Living Tombstone, Lost Pause, and many others!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I am taking a break from the Total Drama Media story, and I'm going to start on A New Story! Youtuber High School!**

*Sigh* "Welp, here I am. My first day of Youtube High School! I hope I make a good impression!" said a ginger kid, standing infront of a tall building. "Man, I hope these people are nice!'

He walks into the school and gets quite the surprise. The entire school lobby was filled with people. Ranging from a blonde man wearing a blue shirt with a fist on it, to a giant... squirrel? Umm, okay? The kid approached his locker, and opened it. When he did, he heard a loud bang from behind him. He whipped around and saw a man in a grey coat with black hair, and a man wearing a purple jacket, with brown hair, with two white stripes in it.

"Hey, I'm new here. Any chance that you could help me?" The kid asked.

"Um, sure? My name is Gizzy, but you can call my Gizzy." The grey coat, named Gizzy told.

"Yeah, I'm Jordin, but you can call me by my nickname, Fear Raiser!" White stripes said.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you! My name is Taylor, but my youtube name is Emerald Sword Games!" The kid said.

The three walked around for a little bit, with Gizzy and Fear showing Taylor around. After a while they came across someone trying to break into the teacher's lounge.

"Um, Jamahh? What are you doing?" Gizzy asked.

"Exploring." The man replied.

They all walked by Jamahh, and soon came across four people standing in a group near the water fountain.

"Taylor, meet Jordan, aka Venturian. These are his siblings, Bethany, Isaac, and Sierra! They all hang around each other." Fear introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Taylor greeted.

Jordan turned around and saw Taylor.

"Hey, if you need anything, feel free to tell me." Jordan said with a smile.

They all walked down the hallways when the bell ringed. They all had to get to class. Taylor said goodbye to his new friends and went to his first hour class. Man, this was goig to be fun!

Taylor stepped into class and took a seat right next to the window. From where he sat, he looked around the classroom and saw a lot of people. There was an Irish man with Green hair talking to the man with the fist on his shirt from earlier, there was a man with a picture of a tombstone with headphones on his shirt listening to music, and there was a man with a beard... who looked kinda like a garden gnome.

"Huh, I sure hope today keeps being interesting." He said.

Just as he said that, a man with a giant pink mustache walked in the door and took a seat next to green hair and fist shirt.

 **So, this is the first chapter of this new story. Don't worry, I'll still continue the Total Drama Media story, I've just been going through some stuff lately. My girlfriend cheated on me, school is relentless, and the new Just Dance game released. I'll try to upload more chapters soon!**


	2. What Happened?

Taylor is sitting in the class room, observing the other students around him. There seemed to be groups just sitting about. There was a lot of people sitting in the corner listening to music, where the dude with the tombstone shirt was, and another group where it looked like gamers.

Suddenly, a man walked into the room, and he didn't look happy. "Alright, sit down and shut up. We have a new student with us yourself, or don't, I don't care." said the old man.

Taylor stands up. "Hey. My name is Taylor, and I am a gamer. I also do crappy shorts. Heh."

The old man looks at him and scoffs. "That all you got to say? Okay, sit down then. I'm your teacher, The Angry Grandpa. Now, where did we leave off class?"

The tombstone guy stands up. "I think we were studying music or games or musical games or something."

Angry Grandpa looks at him. "Yoav, I maybe forgetful, but I know for a fact we weren't studying that. Anyone else have something smart to say?"

A man with normal looking attire stood up. "Yeah, Jay is that DUDE!"

The Angry Grandpa looked peeved. "Jay, I told you to stop that! Anyone else? And, Sean, what did I say about high fiving everyone?!"

The green haired guy looked scared. "Eh... not to?"

Angry Grandpa sighed. "You know what? Do whatever you want. I'm going to get drunk." He turned to leave, and everybody returned to what they were doing. Taylor sat in the corner and sighed. "Man, this is getting intense, I wonder what else is going to happen." He laughed silently to himself. "How did I even get in this school anyway?"

As Taylor was questioning himself, Gizzy and Fear walked up to him. "How's your first day?" Gizzy asked. Taylor jumped, not hearing them walk up. "GAH! Hey! I thought you didn't have this class?" Taylor questioned them.

Fear Raiser laughed. "Our teacher got fed up with us and left, and I assume the same happened to you?" Taylor laughed. "Yeah, it is pretty insane in here, so much that our teacher left to get drunk. Ha." Gizzy laughed.

The hour passed by with barely anything happening. That Yoav guy took out his headphones, and made everyone listen to his newest remix, and Sean walked up to Taylor and introduced himself. That was really it. When the bell rang, Taylor made his way out of the class door and saw Jamahh was still stuck in the teacher's lounge window, The Angry Grandpa was drunk, The Venturian crew started arguing in weird voices, and he saw that gnome looking dude throwing popcorn at Gizzy.

When Taylor got into his next class, Music Class, he saw Yoav listening to music again, and some guy going to town on the drums. There didn't seem to be a teacher in this class, which was okay with Taylor. He walked up to the guy playing drums. "Hey, I'm Taylor." The guy looked at him and smiled. "I'm Casey Cooper. I play drums. Wanna see a trick?" Taylor nods and Casey lit his drum sticks on fire.

Taylor sat in amazement, but his attention was soon drawn to Gizzy and Fear Raiser, who were also in his class. Fear looked up to him. "Man, you seem to like to follow us around, eh?" He laughs. Gizzy looks over to them. "Yeah, why is that?"

Taylor just laughs quietly. "I guess we just have similar classes." Gizzy ponders this for a moment. "Huh, I guess so. By the way, there are only like two teachers here. So most of the time, we get to goof around." He would laugh at this. Taylor suddenly has a question. "So, any notable people in this school I should avoid or talk to or something?"

Fear thinks for a moment. "Well, you should watch out for Keemstar. He is kinda a butthole. Yoav is kinda cool, Roomie is too. Sean, Mark, And Felix are alright. There is this one guy named Noble, or Lost Pause, or whatever he goes by that you could befriend. John Scarce is meh, and The Fine Brothers might randomly show you videos. Sky is pretty cool, so you could talk to him."

Taylor nods. "Thanks." He is distracted again by the sound of the violin. He looks over and sees a girl. "Who is that?" Fear looks at her and smiles. "Oh, that's Lindsay. She is pretty cool. Pretty talented too." Taylor nods at this.

The hour passed by fast, and it was lunch time. Taylor was walking to the room with Fear and Gizzy. But when they almost got there, Taylor started to feel sick. Fear noticed this. "Hey, dude, you okay?" Taylor was about to say yes, but his vision turned black. He passed out. Fear and Gizzy tried to catch him, but they couldn't and Taylor landed on the ground.

 **SO HELLO! NEW CHAPTER! SORRY IT SUCKED! And if any famous youtubers are reading this, and... let's face it... they definitly are NOT, but if so, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
